The Add family
by Commence-Error
Summary: A family of six siblings that are left to fend for themselves when their mother passed away. Here is a little view of their everyday life. Rated T for swearing. One-shot.


**This is something that has been in my computer for so long. I decide to upload it after I was done with my other fic "Fortunate or Unfortunate".**

 **Do not ask why all of them are named Add. It's just a quirk of this story.**

 **I chose Cynthia to be their mother's name just because it has a nice ring to it.**

* * *

Cynthia only wanted four kids, two sons and two daughters. That might seem a lot to others, but to her, it would be enough. Her first child was a boy, she named him Add. Her second child was also a boy, she also named him Add. She hoped that she would have a daughter next time, but it was also a boy, she named him Add. She tried one last time for a girl, she had triplet, all of them were boys. Fuck it, name all of them Add. In the end, the family had 6 kids, all of them were boys and all of them were named Add. Unfortunately, Cynthia passed away when the oldest sibling reaches 20. The three oldest ones were left to fend for themselves along with the triplet. Luckily, their relative sends them money once a month. Not a lot, but it's something. Today, let's visit the Add family.

As all six siblings are named Add, they all have nicknames for one another. The first kid, not so much a kid as he is 23 this year, is nicknamed Lusa. He works as an electrical technician. His special trait? He is the most violent out of the six siblings. Everyday, he comes home covers in bruises and wounds. Today is no exception. Lusa kicks the door opens and slumps down the hallway. He has a bleeding wound on his arm from a fight at work. Like he has guessed, one of the triplet, nicknamed Psy is the only one worried about him. It's an everyday occurrence so slowly, no one actually cares anymore. The 18-year-old comes running and checks the wound immediately.

"Who did this to you? Tell me their names. I'll get them for you." As Psy is about to leave the house, Lusa catches his sleeve and stops him in time.

"No need. They're finished already."

That is all that is needed as Psy's face brightens up immediately. He grins and pats Lusa on the back.

"That's my brother. I'll get the med-kit."

He quickly runs towards the bathroom. Psy is in his rebellious age. He refuses to listen to anyone beside Lusa. No matter how much the other siblings tell him to stop fighting or he will become Lusa in the future, he doesn't care. When the others tell Lusa to talk to him, he just says that it's his decision. He keeps on fighting and causing troubles in school everyday. He can break people's noses in 10 seconds (while Lusa can do it in 2 secs). Psy takes the med-kit in the bathroom and quickly takes it to Lusa, tends his wound immediately.

"Ignore him. It's his fault for getting into a fight."

A voice comes from upstairs as he walks down. It's the second eldest son, nicknamed Ma, 21 this year. He is the smartest and also the most sarcastic out of all the siblings. He works over his computer. One can say that he is a programmer, but he does all sort of stuffs that relates to computers. His problem? He doesn't go outside the house much as his work is tied to his computer. He and Lusa particularly don't get along well. Actually, most of them don't get along well with each other. Ma walks down the stairs with a scorn. As soon as he sees the bleeding wound, he rubs his head in dismay.

"Really? It's bleeding this time?"

"I really don't need your sarcasm." Lusa ticked his tongue. "What? Is Dia going to show up to?"

"Did someone just mention me?"

Both Ma and Lusa face-palms. Dia just chuckles at their reaction. Dia, currently 20, is more or less the black sheep of the family. He loves Cynthia the most out of the three siblings as he visits her grave once a day, but to the rest, he's just weird. He just gets back from visit her grave today. Dia works as a freelancer. His more stable job is as a cashier. His bad habit? Dropping into people's conversation uninvited. Dia notices the wound on Lusa's arm as he whistles.

"Bleeding, huh? Hardcore."

"I know, right?" Psy grins. "Lusa is really cool."

The only two that actually like Dia are Psy and Ti, one of the triplet. Psy likes him because he is the only one, aside from Lusa, that doesn't tell him what to do with his life. Actually, Psy has mixed feeling about him as he likes to call Lusa an idiot.

"Well, for an idiot." Call it.

"Ma! Help me with my homework!"

Arc sighs as he brought his notebook out of his room. He stops on his track as he saw Lusa on the floor with Psy bandaging him. He looks at Ma and rolls his eyes. The only one from this house that understands Ma the most is Arc.

"It's bleeding, huh?" He says in monotone.

"I know, isn't he an idiot?" Ma sighs. "Here comes the medical bill."

"I'm not going to the hospital."

Ma is the one that minds the bills. He takes care of the money around the house since he knows that Dia and Lusa will go on a spending spree. The triplet are still in school so he has the mind the money for their education. Speaking of the triplet, the most neutral one is Ti. All three of the older siblings have no problem with him, but two of the triplet don't like him at all. On the other hand, Arc and Psy don't actually like each other, but they both can agree that they don't like Ti. They don't hate each other, but more often than not, they will argue about minor things.

"Can you help me with the homework?"

Arc looks up to Ma as he thinks that he's so smart and cool, unlike Lusa, who is a brute. Like Psy, who wants nothing more than Lusa to be proud of him, he also wants that from Ma. He doesn't know it that although Ma acts indifferent most of the time, he's proud of him already. When Psy hears that Arc needs help with his homework, he rolls his eyes.

"Nerd."

Dia snickers as Arc glares at Psy. He ignores him and goes up the stairs with Ma. Psy doesn't like Arc because he's like him. Arc is also rebellious and he's ready to get back at anyone who dares to touch him. He isn't like Psy, who would punch them, he would plot to ruin their life from the shadow. Yet, Arc acts like he is a way better kid than him in front of Ma. The reason why Arc doesn't like Psy is simpler, he causes troubles to Ma. It has nothing to do with the fact that he is violent, just because he's too rash that whenever he's mad, he will punch people immediately. That makes the teachers regard him as a problem student and they constantly call home to Ma, interrupting his work. After Ma is gone, Lusa is glad that he doesn't have to hear his sarcastic voice again.

"God, I hate that guy." Lusa rubs his head.

"Do you hate me?" Dia chuckles.

"Yes."

"Good to know."

After Psy is done bandaging Lusa, he turns to Dia.

"I don't hate you."

"See, this is a good kid."

Dia nods as he rubs Psy's head. Psy is still a child at heart. Even though he acts like he hates thing like that, he actually likes it. Lusa sighs as he stands up. He is in charged of the cooking around the house and it's dinner time already. He doesn't look like it, but he is the only one around the house that can cook something edible. As he walks pass the triplet's room, he calls out for Ti.

"What do you want to eat, Ti?"

"Omelets would be nice."

"Got that."

Lusa nods as he goes into the kitchen and finds some eggs.

"Why don't you ask what I want to eat?" Dia feints hurt.

"'Cause you're annoying." Lusa cracks the eggs into a bowl. "What do you want to eat Psy?"

"Meat. As long as there is meat, it's alright with me."

Lusa nods. He agrees with Psy. Lusa has a habit of only asking people he likes what they want to eat. In the end, he only cares about Ti and Psy's opinion, sometimes, he listens to Arc's too. However, no matter what Dia or Ma want to eat, he just tells them to go to the grocery store. On (very) special occasion like their mother's birthday, he would make something that all of them enjoy.

With Ma and Arc…

Ma is looking over some of the problems that Arc has trouble with. He is glad that the kid cares about school as it isn't the case with Psy. He often gets phone call from the school that Psy hits people, doesn't do his homework, is late to school or whatever. Any time that happens, he gives the phone to Lusa when he's around. Most of the time, the call comes in the weekdays' morning when he's the only one around.

"This is easy."

"As expect from you Ma! You're the best! Those are all advance questions."

"Yeah…yeah…"

Ma nods absent-mindedly as he scribbles down the way to solve the problems. Arc admires Ma greatly. He considers that he is officially the greatest brother alive as he is smart and willing to help him with his homework no matter how hard it is. Arc is actually quite rebellious himself as he has his ear pierced twice, but he doesn't want Ma to know that. To him, he's a clever brother, the exact opposite of Psy. As Ma is busy finding a way to explain this to him (he isn't a teacher, he knows, but he has trouble explaining), there is a knock on the door.

"Answer the door for me Arc. Don't o-"

"Don't open if it's Lusa or Dia, right?"

"Good."

Arc opens the door, but his face turns dead-pan when he discovers that it's Ti. He's about to close the door on him. Ti quickly stops the door with his hand.

"Who is it?"

"Ti…"

"Let him in."

Ti looks at him with a smirk while Arc just groans. He knows that Ma doesn't have a problem with Ti, but he does. Ma rolls his chair around to face Ti.

"What is it Ti?"

"I need your help with homework."

"You too?" Ma sighs. "Alright, wait a sec, let me finish this one for Arc."

Ma is the problem solver of this house. If anyone has any problem, they come to him first for advice (just not Lusa). He is good at keeping his head cool and collected so his advice always sounds the most rational. Not to mention he is the easiest one to find as he is always in his room. If it's related to homework, he is definitely the first person to come to. Ma goes back to focusing on Arc's homework. Arc ticks his tongue and looks away from Ti. He just chuckles.

"Huh? Did you pierce your ear?" Ti asks as he sees two earrings on his ear.

"So what?" Arc arches his eyebrow.

"Ma! Arc is being rebellious. He is turning into Psy."

"What?"

Ma turns around and stares at Arc with displeased eyes. Arc immediately looks over to Ti, who is whistling like he's innocent. He knows for a fact that Ma definitely doesn't want the two of them turn into Psy so hearing something like that of course makes him feels unpleasant. Arc waves his hands like crazy, tries his best to defend himself.

"No! No! No! I'm not! I just pierce my ear, I'm still studying like normal."

"You should." Ma sighs. "Look, I don't want the teacher to call me anymore. Psy is enough trouble as he is. He is a good kid, but I really don't want him to become Lusa in the future."

Ma let the triplet have their own freedom. They can wear whatever they want, do whatever they want, but he is afraid of two things. One, they get sick. Two, they become Lusa in the future. One is bad enough, he doesn't want more injured people walk through the door. As Ma is about to continue with helping Arc's homework, Psy's voice from below echoes upstairs.

"Ti! Arc! Dinner!"

He only calls for Ti and Arc. Ma put down his pen and goes downstairs with the two of them. Lusa has never called him for dinner. It usually thanks to the triplet that Ma knows that it's meal time. One time, they forgot to call him and he didn't eat anything for almost a whole day. He curses Lusa since that day. As Lusa sees Ma walks down the stairs, he sighs.

"Oh, you were up there with them."

"Yeah, thank you for purposely leaving me out."

"Oh shut your arguing." Dia serves the food. "Let's eat."

Dinner time is a war as whoever is slow doesn't get any food. The most dangerous couple on the tablefield is the team Psy and Lusa. They prey on the meat so much that no one gets a piece. As Ma is taking out the plates and spoon, the war doesn't begin yet.

"Psy, your teacher calls today."

"Again?!"

"I should be the one saying that." Ma set down the utensils. "He said that you punch a guy, right?"

"He insulted us!" Psy stretched his arms to indicate the whole triplet. "He dares to say that we're a bunch of rejects."

For once, Arc and Ti don't call him out for it. Ma takes it as the truth. Suddenly, his hair is ruffled constantly by the three older brothers.

"Yeah, just punch the shit out of anyone dares to insult you!" Lusa snickers.

"I'll look pass it if you hit anyone dares to make fun of the three of you." Ma sighs. "I expect that you two would tell me if he lies."

"That's my brother! Don't take shit from anyone."

"Geez, what are you all doing?"

Psy blushes as he pushes his brothers' hands away. It's embarrassing. Ti carefully cleans the utensils beforehand. He is a careful kid after all. When all of them has taken their seat, the war begins. There are three team total, Psy and Lusa, Arc and Ma, Ti and Dia. The first team is the most brutal as the quickly targets meat when they see it. Arc quickly fends off Psy and Lusa's forks so that Ma could quickly take the meat. Too bad, Lusa uses his other hand as he takes the largest piece from the plate. Normally, Arc and Ma don't like these types of shenanigans, but if they don't do it, there is no food for them. Arc sometimes wishes that they can have a more normal meal, but that thought doesn't last long as he has to deal with this everyday. Unlike them, Dia and Ti go for a quieter approach as they steal the eggs and the vegetable first. That is one of the reasons why Dia is so thin compares to the rest. Ti usually steals food on Arc and Psy's plate. He's smart enough not to dent his older siblings' love for him.

After that epic (?) battle, the plate is completely cleaned out. In the end, Psy and Lusa team wins again. This is the fourth time in a row. It can be said that Ti also wins as he slowly stole the food from Psy's plate when he wasn't looking. Ti is the slyest one out of the bunch. That's why Arc and Psy don't like him. He has all three older sibling's love and no one knows what he's thinking. After that, Arc follows Ma upstairs so that he can finish what he was doing while Psy is watching TV with Lusa. Ti stays behind a bit to help Dia cleans up. They take turn doing the dishes. Today is Dia and Ti's turn. Two people are quicker than one after all. Dia washes them while Ti dries them.

"Maybe we should visit mom's grave with everyone tomorrow." Ti says out of the blue. "After we all got home from school of course."

"Please, I don't want those loud-mouths to disturb mom, but…" Dia sighs. "She would want to see the family together."

"Am I a loud-mouth?"

"No, you're a good kid."

Dia snickers as he pats his brother's back. Each sibling has his own respective favorite and it's pretty easy to tell. Lusa has Psy, Ma has Arc, but he didn't have one. While the reason comes with their role and personality, Dia likes all of them. He plays a role of a bigger brother to the triplet, makes sure that they don't feel lonely that their mom has passed away. He promises to his mother that he would make sure that none of them feel like they were alone when she isn't here. Each of them had their own flaws, but to him, they are perfect the way they are. After they are done with the dishes, they joined Lusa and Psy. After a minute, Ma and Arc come down to. It's a tradition that they watch TV before going to sleep. Even though often than not the TV has nothing good on, they still sit there to watch and talk about pointless stuffs. None of them realize it, but it's their way to express their love for each other. They bicker almost everyday. However, in the end, they only have each other.

"Alright kids, 11 p.m. already. Go to sleep." Lusa checks the time.

"Oh come on!" Arc whines. "At least let us finish this episode."

"It's at a good part too!" Psy looks at him with puppy eyes.

"It doesn't have reruns." Ti pouts.

"Just let them. I'll drive them to school if they oversleep." Dia chuckles.

"If that happens, it's your fault." Ma sighs. "You heard him. He's going to drive them tomorrow."

"Fine." Lusa scratches his head. "Ten more minutes."


End file.
